


Black Knight

by StarryNovaSaiyan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Ike (Path of Radiance), Ike (Radiant Dawn), Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn Spoilers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Yes both Ikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNovaSaiyan/pseuds/StarryNovaSaiyan
Summary: Things change quickly for Ike when a certain knight gets summoned as an assist trophy during a match.





	Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It’s been a while since I’ve published anything that I’ve written, but with Ultimate out and I’m in a Fire Emblem mood, I figured I write something. For those reading from the Smash side Ike’s games get talked about here. Also because of the Palutena’s guidance for Ike in Ultimate, there are two Ikes in this story. 17 year old Ike from Path of Radiance and 20 year old Ike from Radiant Dawn.

“You!” was all Ike was able to say out of anger at who was summoned from the trophy stand. A man clad in black armor. A sword that rivaled Ike’s in size. It was the Black Knight. 

The knight glanced at Ike for a moment and said nothing as he went about the task he was assigned to do when summoned. Ike, stood still as this was going on. It was if he was frozen in time. The grip on Ragnell got tighter as Ike, still did nothing.

He wanted to attack the knight, but knew he couldn’t. Ike knew he couldn’t attack someone he summoned. The forces of the world wouldn’t let him, no matter how much he wanted to do so. So, he stood there, waiting for the Black Knight to leave.

This didn’t go unnoticed by his opponents. Peach, the closest one to him, was the first to notice. She jumped off from the ledge she was on and stood in front of him. The princess was surprised to see such a look on Ike’s face. She waved a hand in front of his face.

“Ike?” She said. “Ike? Is something wrong? Ike?” To him, Peach might as well be invisible. All he saw was the Black Knight. Even after he warped away. There was clearly something wrong with the boy.

“Snake!” She yelled, “Jigglypuff! Come quick! Something’s wrong with Ike!” 

Once the Black Knight vanished, Snake could get a better view of the situation. He saw the mercenary not moving. Snake knew what was going on. He sighed as he walked his way over to the duo. 

“Damn,” He muttered. “He’s just a kid.”

“Snake?” Peach asked, “You know what’s wrong with Ike?”

“Sadly, yes.” He replied. “That knight in involved with something traumatic in Ike’s life. From what I can see, he wants that man dead. However, he also knows he can’t do that here and he didn’t know what to do. So, he’s just here now”

“What can we do?” The princess asked. “We can’t leave him like this.”

“I know. I hate to do this to the kid, but Jigglypuff can you put him to sleep? Make sure to wake us up when you finish.”

“Jiggly…” There was a sad look on her face as she said that. The Pokemon started to sing. The look of rage changed to struggle as Ike fought the sleepiness as best he could before the song put him to sleep. Once Jigglypuff was done singing, she nudged Peach and Snake awake.

“Thanks Jigglypuff.” Peach said as she was waking up. There was an announcement that the match was a no contest as they woke up. “Snake, you can carry Ike right?”

“Yeah,” He replied. “You two get his sword.” He hoisted the sleeping Ike over his shoulder. “Glad this is not his older self. Guy weighs a lot.”

“Oh my!” Peach exclaimed as she picked up Ragnell. “This sword is heavy. How does Ike fight the way he does with his sword?” All Snake could do was shrug at the question as the group went to the teleporter that would take them back to the prep area.

When the group was teleported back, they were greeted with the sight of Ike’s older self. There was an attempt to stay as stoic as he could, but just like his younger self, seeing the Black Knight put cracks into that.

“Ike,” Peach said as she walked to the older one to hand him Ragnell. “Do you have a connection to that knight?”

Ike let out a sigh as he took Ragnell from the princess. “I do.”

“Who is he?” She asked.

Ike paused. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her the answer. He closed his eyes and let out another sign.

“That man is the Black Knight.” He answered, “And he murdered my father.” Ike’s hands started to shake in anger. “He suppose to be dead. I don’t know why he’s here, but it’s not good that he’s around if my younger self reacted that way. To him, it’s quite a shock that he’s alive at all. To me, it wouldn’t be the first time that he came back.” Ike took his younger self from Snake and put him on his shoulders.

“Oh dear.” was all Peach was able to get out. 

“I’ll talk to him when he wakes up.”

“Is there anything we can do to help.”

“This will probably take some time. We might miss dinner so get some meaty dishes for us.”

“I can do that for you Ike.”

“Thanks.” Ike turned around and carried his younger self back to their room. He put his younger self on his bed. He looked peaceful in his sleep. It was if he didn’t just see his father’s murderer five minutes ago. Older Ike knew it wasn’t going to peaceful when his younger self wakes up. He hoped the people in the rooms next to thier’s aren’t there when that happened.

A few minutes later the younger Ike woke up. He was a little groggy when he woke up.

“Ugh…” he said as he sat up. “Where am I? What happene-” Ike realized where he was. “Why am I in my room? What happened to the match!? Where’s the Black Knight!?”

“The match was canceled,” His older self replied. “Peach found you and had to get help from Jigglypuff and Snake to get you brought back to the prep area. What happened?”

“You’re me. Shouldn’t you just know what happened.” The older Ike had to facepalm.

“Ike, we both know that’s not how that works.”

“I know. I just didn’t want to explain.”

“You wanted to kill him right? You knew you couldn’t though.”

“...Yeah.” The older Ike sat down on the younger Ike’s bed.

“Listen he is dead in your world.That the one that matters. He isn’t coming back. You defeated Dad’s killer. This Black Knight is probably from another world from us.” The older Ike didn’t want to tell Ike what actually happened in his time to the Black Knight. He could have been wrong and at maybe he was buried at Nados Castle like he should have been.

“Yeah. You’re right.” There was a pause from the younger Ike. “Does it get easier?”

“What does?”

“Accepting the fact that Dad’s dead. Do the nightmares go away?” 

“For me, it took time to fully accept it.” Older Ike answered. “As for the nightmares, they do happen less, but it’s still feels like it happened just yesterday and it’s been over three years for me.”

“How do you deal with it?”

“I keep fighting. I keep doing good. I keep helping people. I keep going. I just keep living. I just kept being a mercenary.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. Nothing special really. I don’t have all the answers Ike. I just have three more years of being alive. Even then, what we experienced could be worlds apart. How I handle things might be different from how you handle it. We may both be Ike, but we are two different Ikes.” 

“I need some time to think about all of this.” The older Ike stood up.

“I know,” He replied, “I’m going to get some food. Do you want me to bring to back something? I asked Peach to get some food for us.”

“I’ll visit her later.”

“Alright then.” Older Ike said as he left the room. Leaving the younger to think about what he was going to do and to process the idea of seeing the Black Knight summoned again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I don’t write fan fiction that often so my writings are left unbetaed. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
